The present invention relates to a machine for cutting panels of wood, fibreboard, plastic or similar material. Known cutting machines include substantially two cutting stations, one for cutting along a first axis and the other for cutting along a second axis perpendicular to the first; a panel conveyor belt; a first pusher for pushing a series of packed cut strips from the first cutting station to a pickup point on the conveyor; and a second pusher for pushing said series of packed strips from a limit stop position on the conveyor to the second cutting station.
A major drawback of known cutting machines of the aforementioned type is that the transportation system between the two cutting stations fails to provide for firm packing of the cut strips. In the case of thin, narrow strips in particular, these may be shifted out of line as they are pushed towards the second cutting station, with all the disadvantages this entails as regards the second cut.